Farewell is Not Forever
by PrincessAndula
Summary: Mels' last morning with her best friends before "Let's Kill Hitler".  Minor spoilers for series 6. Takes place halfway through "The Eleventh Hour". Major fluff! K  for a partial swear-ish word.


**The Moff owns everything. Don't sue me.**

Amy Pond woke up to her best friend, Mels, using her as a body pillow. Craning her neck, she could see that Mels' face was tear-stained. She pried an arm loose and gently shook the other girl.

"Hey, Mels, you okay?" she asked, as her friend awoke and rolled over. "You were crushing me a bit, yeah?"

"Sorry, Amy," Mels mumbled. "Guess I just got cold or sumfin."

"Right," the Scottish girl drawled. "That explains the tears." She touched Mels' dark cheek lightly.

"Eh, maybe I had a nightmare, too."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah…just dreamin' about my mum again."

Amy wrapped her arms tightly around Mels. "I'm sorry."

She knew Mels had lost her parents as a baby and didn't have many clear memories of her time with them.

Mels hugged back briefly, then wiggled away. "S'kay. I got you now, right?"

Amy grinned. "Always. Best friends forever."

Mels rolled on her belly and propped up on her elbows. "Yeah, forever. You, me, and Rory, eh?"

"Yep." Amy popped the p.

"So've you kissed 'im yet, then?"

"Oi! None of your business, cheeky! And you just convinced me last month he wasn't gay!"

"So, I'd of thought you'd be snogging 'im by now. S'not like you don't kiss boys every night at work."

"I'm a kissogram; it's my job. But Rory's, ya know…different…when—IF—I do kiss him, I want it to be special. We've got 13 years of friendship to protect. I don't want to lose that just 'cause we're sorta dating now."

"You won't. He loves you. I mean, really, really loves you. I think his love for you is going to be the stuff of legends some day."

"Never knew you were such a romantic, Mels. When are you gonna find yourself a bloke and stop messin' around in my love life?"

"I thought I told ya; I'm savin' myself for the Doctor."

"My imaginary friend?"

"I'm tellin' ya. He's real. He'll come back for you some day. Just don't you dump Rory for 'im. You marry Rory, and I marry the Doctor, 'kay?"

"Whatever."

"And don't tell 'im about me! I want to make an entrance!"

"What're ya gonna do?" Amy looked apprehensive.

"First, I'm gonna get myself a gun…and a really awesome car. I'm gonna drive up to 'im and say 'You've got a time machine, I've got a gun; what the 'ell, let's kill 'itler!'"

Amy smacked her forehead. "You with a gun? That's my worst nightmare. You be careful, missy!"

"Yes, mum."

Amy did a double take. "Did you just call me 'mum'?"

Mels bit her lip and turned away. "Well, you were talkin' like a mum."

"Fine then. And you'd better listen to me when I do, Melody Pond!"

"You just called me Melody Pond."

"Well, if I was your mum, your last name would be Pond."

"Or it might be Williams," Mels teased with a wink.

Amy wrinkled her nose. "Melody Williams sounds like a geography teacher."

"I know, right? But Melody Pond…now that sounds like a superhero!"

"Exactly!"

"Okay, so make me a deal: you name your first daughter Melody Pond, after me!"

"Only if you promise to name your first daughter Amy."

"Nah…cuz then you'd have to name your first daughter Mels. I'll name her Amelia."

"Bit fairytale."

"Good. I hope my daughter gets a perfect fairytale life!" Mels didn't add "unlike mine", but it was implied in her tone.

"Deal." Amy reached out to shake hands.

"You have to promise to name her that, whether Rory likes it or not."

"You don't know for sure if I'm gonna marry Rory."

"Seriously, though, it's got to be you two."

"Whatever. I'll marry Rory and name my first daughter Melody Pond, and you marry the Doctor and name your first daughter Amelia whatever-your-last-name-ends-up-being. Deal."

The two teens shook hands solemnly, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Hey, Amy, what day is today?"

"3 April 2008. Why?"

"Um…I've got to go away for a bit."

"Why?"

"Just some stuff I need to do, m'kay? Don't know how long I'll be gone. Give Rory my love."

"Uh-uh, missy. If you're gonna be gone more than like 3 days, you'd best say goodbye to him in person."

"Okay. He's got earlies today, yeah?"

"As usual," Amy responded with a grimace.

"Guess I'll go by the hospital as soon as I get dressed then."

"'Kay, but I've got dibs on the shower!" cried Amy, leaping out of bed.

Mels grabbed her wrist before she could escape the bedroom and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know I don't always do a good job of showing it, Amy, but…I really do love you! Thanks for putting up with me!"

Amy hugged back as fiercely as she did most everything. "I love you, too. Now take care of yourself and stay out of trouble, Melody!" She smacked her friend on the bum and ran from the room before Mels could notice the tears forming in her eyes.

An hour later, Mels was standing in the hospital lobby. An orderly walked up to her. "Can I help you, miss?"

"I'm looking for someone."

"Is it a patient? Visiting hours haven't begun yet."

"Nah, a nurse. Friend of mine."

"Our nurses are all currently busy with their duties, miss."

"Alright, but they've gotta get breaks for coffee or fags sometime, yeah? Oh, wait. I see him now. I'll just go let him know I'm here and then he can find me when he gets a minute, m'kay? Thanks, bye!"

She ran up to a skinny, large-nosed young man in blue scrubs. "Rory!"

"Mels! What're you doing here?"

"Came to see you, f'course."

"Why?" Rory narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The last time Mels had come to see him unexpectedly, she'd wanted to borrow money.

Mels clasped her hands behind her back and looked down sheepishly, turning back and forth at the waist. For just a second, she looked like a little girl trying to convince her father that she was innocent of some mischief.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where're you going?"

"Away. Now that you two crazy kids have got each other, it's time for me to go, well, find myself."

"You're not leaving for good, are you?" Rory's brow was knit in concern for his best friend. He didn't like the tone of her voice.

"Nah…can't get rid of me that easily. Bad penny's my middle name." She winked, then took on a more serious attitude. "Seriously, though, no matter what happens, I promise you'll see me again someday." She gripped his upper arms tightly, as if emphasizing her point.

Rory shrugged his arms free so he could pull her in for a tight hug. She leaned her head on his chest. Rory Williams always gave the best hugs; at least in her opinion.

"You take care of yourself, Mels. Try to stay out of trouble. Promise me?" He pulled her off his chest so he could look her straight in the eye.

Mels tilted her head to one side and grinned. "Yes, Dad. But you have to promise me something, too."

Rory nodded. "I know, take care of Amy, right?"

Mels shook her head vigorously. "Nah, I know you'll do that without me asking. Promise me you'll take care of you." She poked him in the chest. "I couldn't live without you, you know."

Rory blushed. On an impulse Mels reached her hands up to his cheeks, pulled his face down to her level, and kissed his ample nose. "I'll miss you. You know, you're my best friend, right?"

"I always thought Amy…"

"Nah…I love Amy to death. She's my best girlfriend. She's the most fun person to be with that I ever met. But you are the person I trust most in the world. You're my rock. You're the best person I've ever met…I just wanted you to know before I left that I love you. And I look up to you. You're a superhero to me, Rory Williams."

Rory hugged her again. "I love you, too, kiddo. Now, you, go be a superhero to yourself."


End file.
